My Travels
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: This was our first adventures how they started? I have no idea all I know is that we were having a sleepover and boom we're somewhere else How did we get home ?don't ask me. All I know is that one minute we where at berk and than where home again. Follow me and my best friend on an adventure of a life time! I do not own how to train your dragon
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice**

* * *

This is the first of my weird adventures to places that are only heard of in books of fairytales. So sit back and listen.

Ever since my best friend moved schools we've been seeing less and less of each other so when she invited me over for a sleep over of course I said "yeah!" When I got there we greeted each other with hugs and "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!" I was curious about what we would be doing so obviously I asked "so, Roby what are we going to do: pull an all nighter, watch movies? What?" you see my friend, Roby, was a fanatic like me but I was about movies while she was about books. If there was something we both agreed on was that the books and movie for How to Train Your Dragon are amazing so what she said was "Pull an all nighter, watch How to Train Your Dragon, just you now amazing movies, maybe run to the park at midnight just fun stuff."

"Oh Okay" so while she got the drinks and movie snacks ready I got the movie ready. WE watched Thor, The Avengers, Jack the Giant Slayer, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters and of course How to Train Your Dragon but we didn't get past it we passed out during the credits. My Eye lids fluttered open and what I saw amazed me I shook Roby awake (with a great deal of effort) and asked "do you see what I see?" "If you mean the cove from How to Train Your Dragon, then yeah I do." That's when my brain kick in to over drive 'Alright so if this is the cove from How to Train Your Dragon than there are dragons, if there are dragons there are dragons there is a toothless, if there's a toothless there's a hiccup...there's a hiccup...hiccup...HICCUP! "Holy crap Roby do you realize what this means?" "We have to find a way back home?" "No! Wait yes but there is a Hiccup here as in legit hiccup with a night fury a-and a fake leg and everything! A freaking HICCUP is here!" All of a sudden a voice came from the entrance "how do you know my name?"

* * *

**Okay I'll continue if I get 10 reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We both turned our heads to see a very confused hiccup. On the outside I was very calm or at least I think, however inside was screaming like a little girl. I nudged Roby to say something but apparently she didn't get the message so I asked while also ignoring the question "where are we?" "Berk, now how do you know my name?" I looked down to his prosthetic and back up to see a not so happy hiccup "well, you see your story about defeating red death traveled to where we are from but we can't seem to find our way out."

I looked at Roby again and tried to see just what she was staring at. Roby was staring at a beautiful black Night Fury named Toothless, she seemed to be in a trance so I did the only thing sensible, and I scared her. While she was in the trance I grabbed her shoulders and yelled "GAH!" She jumped a good three feet of the ground.

We heard "ahem" come from hiccups direction. "Oh god, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Rebecca and the one in love with the dragon behind you is Roby" I said waiting for Roby's reaction. When she realized what I said she shoved me saying "HEY! I am not in love with a lizard!" "Sure, Roby". I looked back to Hiccup who was looking at our clothes so I looked down and we were still in our pajamas. I whispered to Roby "Hey, Guess what?" "What?" "We are still in our pajamas" at that she looked down with a surprised expression on her face "oh". Hiccup started laughing for what to us seem like no reason at all but when I turned around toothless looked as if he was going to pounce on us so, I ran and hiccup shouted through his laughs "you can't outrun a night fury!" "I can try" while I was running Roby was having a laughing fit on the ground. About 5 minutes later I found myself still running yelling "HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" and that just them laugh harder and toothless stop beside hiccup and gave him an approving nod as if to say "they're okay in my books" or hiccup took it like that because he gave us the universal hand sign for 'follow me'. We were walking through the forest and Roby was still laughing so shoved her and she said "okay, okay I'm done". A little more walking and a lot more silence later hiccup stopped and said "Welcome to berk".


	3. Chapter 3

We looked around in amazement. "Wow" I heard Roby say."Yeah, I know right?" I heard hiccup say "let's go to my dad and see if you can stay anywhere". We start walking towards the village. As we start to get strange looks I walk faster to get to hiccup's side "do you think after we meet your father, we could get some more clothes?" he just nods. After getting more strange looks we arrive at the chief's house at the top of the hill. Hiccup opens the door at shouts out "DAD? Huh guess he's not here, let's check goober" he walks back down leave Roby and I to think 'more funny looks, great'. We walk back through the village getting the same looks as before. We arrive at from what I recognized as the forge. "GOBBER?!" hiccup shouts "I'm in here hiccup!" we jumped at the sudden and loud voice. Hiccup then again gave us the universal hand sign for 'follow me'. We followed him into the forge only to see a man with a hammer for a hand and a peg leg. "Hey Gobber, have you seen dad?" "yeah, he's down by the docks" Thanks Gobber" and then hiccup just ran past us and by the look on Roby's face I could tell she was thinking 'RUDE!' so I just laughed and ran after him.

After about five minutes of running we stop to catch our breath and I said "where the hell did that boy go?" with a chuckle Roby said "god only knows Rebecca, god only knows". We both decided to wait for him to find us and after about ten minutes of waiting hiccup shows up asking where we were and I explained and all he said after that was "come on dad wants to meet you guys". We started after hiccup careful not to lose him again. We ran for maybe two minutes and stopped at the docks. Hiccup ran up to an about seven foot man and that's when I noticed hiccup was taller than me and I was the tallest in my class. My mind drifted back to how tall hiccup's father was and I found myself saying "whoa" but it seems like Roby and I said it in synch because she looked at me as if to say 'we are too close' but all the seven foot man in front of us did was laugh and said "yes, there is a cabin open and hiccup bring these two to the clothing shop, if you don't they'll freeze".

It was a quiet walk to the shops but pretty awkward too. It was mid-day and we were getting looks from both Vikings and dragons, except the looks from the dragons seemed more understanding like they knew we weren't from here. Once we got to the shops Roby and I immediately saw something we liked. I picked out a purple top, dark blue pants and brown fuzzy boots and Roby picked out a light blue top, dark blue pants and blue and white fuzzy boots. Hiccup paid for them and while we walked to the cabin we were staying in we both said thank you about a million times. After we walked in hiccup left to go find toothless and I shouted "I call the master bedroom!" and Roby just pouted. I walked into my bedroom, got changed and when down stairs to check the cupboards, surprisingly-they were full. Roby was coming down the stairs when there was a knock on the door, I opened the door to find Hiccup and toothless. "Hey guys, what do you need?" I asked "I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet my friends" I looked back at Roby to say 'I'm up for it if you are' she just nodded and I turned back to Hiccup and said "sure, why not?"

He led us through the village again to the dragon academy and walked on like every other day and said "Welcome to the dragon academy". We were both in synch once again and said "wow" and like his father hiccup just laughed. We looked around and our eyes fell upon hiccups friends and former bullies, we already knew them but we were introduced anyways. After meeting everyone and their dragons we decided that it's time for us to sleep so we said our goodbyes and hiccup brought us back to our cabin. Roby rushed in but I waited to say good bye "Goodnight and, thanks" I said just before I kissed his cheek, closed the door, ran up the stairs and into my bed


	4. Chapter 4

Our Second Day on Berk

When I woke up on our second day of berk, I gave myself a fright by falling out of bed and forgetting where I was, but quickly remembered where I was. 'Oh no... Did I really do that?' I thought to myself while lazily getting out of bed. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, looking for something good. I saw some eggs and said to myself "I hope Roby likes scrambled eggs". I got to work on making the eggs when Roby walked down the stairs and yawned "what's for breakfast?" It sounded quite funny now that I think about it. "Scrambled eggs" I answered, Roby sat herself down on one of the large sofas that took up room in our living room. I suppose the family that lived here in the past was a large one.

Roby was quiet until I brought over her breakfast. "How long do you think we'll be here?" she asked while playing with her eggs in thought. "I don't know, I don't mind really" I mumbled the last part but Roby still caught it. She looked at my wide-eyed and then smiled like she was saying 'I know why' "It's because of hiccup isn't it?" when she asked that I felt my face heat up and nearly choked on my breakfast, "what?" I asked after my coughing fit. "It's because of hiccup, because you're so in love with him" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt my face heat up even more "I am not!" I said "yes you are, and don't think I didn't see that little kiss on the cheek you gave him to say good-night" she said proudly. It most of been funny to see your best friend stutter and blush furiously.

She laughed and left me on the couch to stutter and trip over my words until she came back. She sat down again and said "thank you for allowing me revenge for saying I was in love with a lizard". I ate my eggs in silence and put my dishes in the kitchen. We wondered around berk for a while and then decided to explore the woods until "I'm going to pick some berries you want to come?" I shook my head no and went to the cove where we appeared and heard crying. I followed the sound into the cove and found toothless and hiccup. I climbed down the wall to get in and toothless looked up and gestured for me to come over, at that moment I remember thinking 'well looks like I've got his trust' I walked over and saw hiccup crying. I walked over, sat beside him and said "hey, are you okay?" He jumped and looked at me tears still streaming "why?" he asked. At this point I was concerned, sad and confused "why what?" I asked softly "why did she do that?" he asked just as softly "who did what hiccup?" I asked suddenly interested in who had hurt him so badly.

"Astrid," he said "she-she yelled at me, pushed me, hurt me, and ended our relationship, why?" I was a bit surprised myself; I mean why would Astrid do that? Hiccup was sweet, amazing, and heroic, everything a girl would want in a guy but yet she hurt him. So I just hugged him and said "I don't know hiccup, I honestly don't know" It was quite a sad sight to see the hero of all Vikings crying right in front of you. He buried his head in my shoulder and you could hear the sobs that were shaking his body. Toothless crooned as if to say 'it'll be alright' and then growled to say 'as soon as I kill her'. His crying soon stopped and he let go and said "thanks". "No problem, what are friends for?" I paused thinking 'ouch, you just friendzoned yourself, that's sad' "we are friends, right?" He turned to me like I had grown two heads "of course we're friends!"

I smiled and started to walk out but hiccup grab grabbed my arm and asked awkwardly "you want to go for a ride on toothless?" I looked behind him and at toothless who looked quite eager to go flying and back at hiccup "only if you up for it" he smiled, grabbed my hand and led to toothless. After a couple seconds we were airborne. I was hanging on to the back of the saddle when toothless decides to dive down. I start screaming and unintentionally hugged him from behind but somehow remembered to stop screaming when I buried my face in his back. After I buried my face in his back toothless decides to then slow down. I heard hiccup whisper "look" so I did, and it was amazing. I raised a hand to touch the clouds and instead of light and fluffy cotton candy material it was like a light spray of fresh water that felt amazing. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw both hiccup and toothless smirk and my amazement.

After a few more wonderful moments of flying we landed. "Wow" was all I managed to say when hiccup helped me off toothless. Hiccup just smiled and said "what did you think?" "I think that was amazing, I mean I knew he was amazing" I said while pointing at toothless "but that was just...wow" I said still in awe. Toothless gave me a nudge to say 'thank you', I laughed and pet his head. Hiccup just stood there with a genuine smile plastered on his face. I left the cove and he grabbed my arm again, spun me around and kissed my cheek this time, said goodbye, got on toothless and flew off. I got to the cabin and I must of had the biggest smile on my face because when Roby walked in with: new clothes for the both of us, berries and berry juice all over her mouth she took one look at me smiled, laid the clothes and berries down, sat down and said "okay, what happened to you?, you look happier than ever"

I explained what happened with butterflies still in my stomach. Roby smiled and said "AAWW! I knew you had a crush on him! This resulted in me throwing a pillow in her face and running up to my room laughing. I got changed into my pajamas on climbed into my bed still thinking about what happened in the cove. At that moment I promised myself that when we get back I will never stop believing in dragons.

* * *

**I'm sorry hiccstrid fans! I had get get rid of her for the story to go as planned! I appreciate reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, This one is personally my favorite chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five

For a while I didn't sleep, I just sat on the roof thinking for a while. My mind kept wandering back to home, my family and friends. It's pretty scary when you think about it, I mean think about as if you were in my place at the time; you're somewhere you're completely unfamiliar of and thought didn't exist, you have no idea how to get back home and your friends and family worry too much, it gets to you. Once I thought I sorted everything out in my mind it was well past midnight, so I headed off to bed. I remember a small part of the horrible nightmare I had on berk. It was my mother, father, brothers, friends everyone I cared about back home crying because I was missing. I hate being the cause of sadness, anger or any negative feeling.

I woke up in a cold sweat and tears streaming down my face. I decided that I need a walk. I left a note for Roby in case I wasn't back before she woke up. I slipped out the door and onto the unfamiliar streets of Berk. I was walking through town, looking at how peaceful it looks and then suddenly felt drawn towards the forest and if the multitudes of television shows and movies have taught anything it's that you should definitely NOT go into a forest at night, but you see I wasn't thinking straight so of course I went in and yet again arrived at the cove.

I don't know how I remembered the path but I did. I sort of knew it by heart, impossible but very true. I walked over to cove's lake and looked at my reflection. I looked the same but completely different I have no idea how but, I did. I stared at my reflection and suddenly it felt like something was just lifted off my shoulders and all at once I was allowed to cry, so I did. I cried for what felt like hours, I heard a very familiar voice ask "Rebecca?" I could only manage a sniffle. "Are you okay?" again I couldn't manage any words. Hiccup sat down beside me and tried to look at my face, he asked again but much softer than the last time "are you okay?"This time I said something "no, I'm not" "what happened?" "Nothing" I said. "Come on you helped me when I was crying now it's my turn, what's wrong?" he asked "I'm worried" I said "I'm worried about home, when we'll get home" he lift me on to my feet and said "I don't know if you'll get home, weather you do or don't you always have me" he looked like he got an idea and said "stay here". 'Yes hiccup, leave the crying girl at the lake' I thought while he flew off. He came back a few moments later with something in his hand and beaming "here" he put the something in my hands for me to look at "I was going to give it you as a welcome gift but you know now seemed like a good of time as any" it was a necklace, a necklace with a dragon pendant.

I rushed to hug him and said thank you into his shirt. I looked at the sky and asked what he was doing out here this late and he said "toothless likes to fly at night" I mentally face-palmed 'of course he does you idiot' "right, right" I said while wiping the last of my tears away. I put the necklace on and looked up at him. It was probably the most stupid thing I could have ever done at that moment but also the most obvious-I kissed him. I kissed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the first dragon trainer, slayer of Red Death, Hero and he kissed me back. We broke apart for some air and the first thing I said was "wow". I looked up and saw sunrise was close so we said our good-byes both with smiles on our faces and went back to our homes. I crawled back into bed and slept like a baby and after a few hours Roby came in yelling "YOU UP YET?" "Now I am" I replied groggily but still with a smile on my face.

She walked over with a face that said 'why are you so happy?' she sat down and said "no one is this happy in the morning, even you, what's up?" I explained what happened the night before and after I finished I could tell I was blushing and Roby was smiling so widely you'd be scared that her face was about to tear. I got up and she just kept poking me and kept saying "you kissed hiccup" repeatedly in a sing-song voice. I turned around and asked "what did you do yesterday?" I said while drinking a glass of water, it probably wasn't the best thing to do. "I got a dragon" she said as a terrible terror climbed on her shoulder. I did a spit take and said "what?" in a disbelieving tone "I got a dragon, you should too" she said. "Um, no thanks" I said, I walked out the door in the new clothes Roby got me and the dragon necklace. I walked into town strangely enough the dragons nuzzled me, just random dragons, like they were saying 'I'm happy for you' I bought some fish and a basket with the money hiccup lent me. I was walking back, basket into hand and can you guess who I ran into? Hiccup and his friends, "Hey Rebecca" I looked over and waved but still continued my route to my temporary home. "Come here" I shook my head no but I was dragged over by Ruffnut. "What did you buy?" asked Snotlout "um, fish?" "You like fish?" "No, but dragons do" "you have a dragon? What kind?" "No I don't Roby does" "Are you going to get one?" "No" I said while thinking 'why me? Can't you guys question someone else?' "Why not?" they asked "well, I don't want to get attached I don't know when we'll be going home" "then why'd you kiss hiccup?" they asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it, and walked away. I got back to the house, passed the basket to Roby and sat down wondering 'why did I kiss him?' Roby took notice of this and asked "what's wrong?" "Hmm? Oh nothing just, thinking" "about what?" "just, stuff" "like what stuff?" "like why I kissed hiccup if I didn't want to get attached". She suddenly very happy and said "because you love him" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a knock at the door and Roby got up to get it. "Is Rebecca there?" I perked up at the sudden voice while Roby said "Rebecca, your man's here" I got up and he led me outside. "I see you've told Roby" he said with a laugh "well, I can't say much, I told all my friends" "I know they gave me a questionnaire and kind of mentioned it" I said while a smile. "I'm wondering why you did it." "What?" "Why did you kiss me?" I looked down as I felt my face heat up and suddenly Roby's voice came through the door shouting "BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!" 'Great Roby, why don't you yell a little louder I don't think the whole Island heard you' I thought I looked at hiccup, who had an excited smile on his face "you do?" "I guess" I mumbled. He hugged me out of the blue and said "I love you too" I; being the sceptical one said "but we only met three days ago" he looked at me and said "ever hear of 'love at first sight'?" right before kissing me again.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I appreciate reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly I was bawling writing this. But read away.**

* * *

Going Home

I woke with a start, even my own my mind was taunting me about the kiss I shared with hiccup, the scene kept replaying in my mind. It was weird because I honestly thought I going to have another nightmare but no, my mind said "well, no nightmares for you, all your fantasies just came true". Only bad thing was I woke up just when it was getting good. I flopped out of bed and stuffed some fish into Sarafine's mouth, that purple monster kept squawking (that's the one thing I'm glad we left on berk). It's hard to say I didn't miss the peace and quiet but I'm not really used to it, I have to very reckless sibling that love to disturb the peace, so while it was nice I was glad to be back home when we got there. Roby woke up after me again and when she saw me she asked "why are you always up so early?" I chuckled and passed her the eggs and fish I cooked while I was thinking about home. We sat where we every time we ate breakfast.

The silence was unbearable, so I decided to ask "how'd you sleep?" she looked at as if she was slapped "fine...how'd you sleep? I walked in to see if you wanted to talk about random stuff like always" she suddenly smirked "only to find you making-out with your pillow". My face instantly heated up, "w-what I dreamed about?" she nodded still smirking "well um, my mind thinks it's funny that my wildest dreams have come true, and decided to replay them, over and over again". I look up to see Roby wide-eyed and with the biggest grin ever and suddenly she laughed and it wasn't just a 'funny joke' laugh it was a full blown laugh attack. She fell of the couch still laughing and someone knocked on the door and got up and Roby said "okay, okay I'm good, I'm good". I looked at the person at the door and it turns out there were multiple people at our door. Snotlout spoke up first "Hey, you guys wanna hang out?" I looked back at Roby who nodded. I looked in the crowd to see hiccup then smiled and said "sure".

We followed them to the dragon academy and on the way there, something gripped my hand and I saw that it was hiccup so I really didn't mind. We walked through the entrance and who notices that Hiccup and I are holding hands? Roby, of course. "AAWW!" she exclaimed 'great, just great' I thought sarcastically "I wish I had a camera!" she said and instantly all eyes are on her, my face completely different from the other looks of confusion my look said ' ou're gonna fool up the time stream! And then I'll never be allowed to be a whovian!' and she had a look that said 'oops'. Suddenly I felt something I have absolutely no idea what it was but it was like I knew something was gonna take us back home and Roby felt it too. "Roby?" "Yeah?" "Do you feel that?" "Yes" we got up and I don't know how but I ran faster than I ever have just to get to that cove.

What I saw looked like it was from the show Doctor Who so when Roby asked what it was I said out of the blue "it's a rift, a rift in time and space, it's going to take us home" "how do you know?" 'Whovian instinct". "Rebecca?" I turned to see hiccup with tears in his eyes, and out of the corner of my eye, Roby was talking to her dragon. "Hiccup," I walked up to him tears in my eyes also and hugged him "I'm so sorry hiccup, I'm so, so sorry". "Can't you stay? You're both so happy here, the cabin is still there you both can stay, please" I looked up to see hiccup with an expression on his face that could make anyone cry. So of course I started to cry "I'm sorry, but I have to go home hiccup" "Why!? I thought you loved me!" "I do! I swear I do! But do you know how much it would hurt hiccup?! I hate being the cause of anything bad! It hurts!" "Then what about me? Will it hurt?" "Forever Hiccup, It will hurt" "Then promise me something, wear that necklace and when you do think of me" "Always, hiccup I love you" I kissed him one last time.

I never wanted to break apart, but yet I knew I had to, I had to get home so when I did leave I left him a note saying 'Thank hiccup, for everything. We walked through the portal and suddenly I found myself shouting "HICCUP!" and Roby right beside me shouting "DRAGON!" I looked around to find we still in our pajamas, in sleeping bags, popcorn everywhere and Roby's mother in the kitchen laughing. We both look at each other stunned. We told each other our dreams and we both had the same dream but while Roby was in her Room getting changed I saw something beside her pillow, I picked it up and saw that it was a little purple scale and while I went to the bath room to get changed I looked in my bag and saw something shiny. I took it out and tears stung my eyes, it was the necklace, my dragon necklace.

* * *

**Guys! don't stop reading! There is an epilogue!**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

I put on the necklace but hid it under my shirt, the minute I walked out of the bathroom Roby rushed up to talking so fast I couldn't understand her but I saw the dragon scale in her hand and smiled. The only words I caught were "OH MY FOUR!" I laughed and went to Roby's kitchen table that now had some bacon and eggs on it. Roby and I both laughed when we saw the eggs, Roby's mother asked "What's so funny?" we both looked at each and said "nothing" and started to eat. A little closer to lunch Roby whispered something to her mother and she nodded, Roby ran towards me and literally dragged me out the door. We stopped at the gas station to get some ice-cream, walked back up to the park by Roby's house and sat on the swings. I started smiling and laughing at the memories from our 'dream' and then face-palmed myself. "What? You were laughing a second ago" I mumbled something and Roby said "what?" I mumbled a little louder "speak up!" Roby exclaimed "My first kiss was a dream" I said pathetically and Roby was on her back laughing so hard you could hear it three streets down.

* * *

**Check out the story from Roby's point of view. Its a bit different but still good. www. fanfiction u/ 4896810/ Roby-Eaton delete the spaces**


End file.
